


Time Moves Slowly

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never place a bet that's impossible to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Moves Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

"Got somethin' special planned this weekend?" Buck asked Vin.

"Not 'specially," came Vin's reply.

Buck shrugged and winked at the younger man, "Yeah right. Well, see ya Monday."

"What the hell was that about?" Vin wanted to know from no-one in particular.

"You've had that silly grin on your face all day Mr Tanner. It is fairly obvious what sort of weekend you're anticipating."

"I have not."

"Actually, you have been pretty easy to read today."

"Not you too Chris. What are you gangin' up on me or somethin?"

"Of course not Vin. Ez and I are looking forward to this weekend just as much as you are. Our feelings just aren't as noticeable. Don't worry, it comes with maturity."

"Well, I ain’t grinnin' now. And you two bein' old has nothin' to do with anything."

It was true, Vin had stopped grinning, in fact he looked rather angry.

"Mr Larabee is old. I just have a mature attitude and plenty of practice. I am an undercover agent after all."

"I'm not old."

"Are you tryin' to say I can't control my feelings?"

"Vin, it's not an insult. We love the fact that we can tell what you want, when you want it."

"I agree with Mr Larabee, that spark of excitement in your eyes is an incredible turn on. You are usually the person who instigates our affairs."

"I am not. You and Chris are usually grabbing me."

"Well, Chris is almost as bad as you are. Due to his age he has to get it while he still can."

"Would you quit saying I'm old. Besides, you're usually the one that's naked first."

"Not by choice, you and Vin are the ones undressing me first."

"Ooh Ez's upset. He's using our first names."

"Shut up Vin."

"Not using fancy words anymore either."

"You too, Chris."

"Well, I'll bet that neither of you could go the whole weekend without wantin' some."

"I'd wager 50 dollars that it's you two you will not be able to withstand your urgings."

"Okay then, we'll each put in 50 dollars. We'll head out to the cabin tomorrow and whoever is the last to fall into bed wins. However, if we can all last until 5pm on Sunday then it's equal and we'll never argue about this again. Understood."

"No sweat."

"Exactly Mr Tanner."

\----

The air in the car was thick with tension. None of the men wanted to speak to each other. Vin had jumped into the backseat, while Ezra was in the front passenger side with Chris driving. The two men at the front were glaring at each other. Halfway through the trip Vin relaxed and just started staring out the window watching the scenery as it rushed by. Chris checked the rear view mirror and noticed Vin, _I sure do love it when he gets that faraway look in his eyes. It feels so good when it's you that's causing it, makes you feel like you're possessing something wild._

"Are you watching the road?"

Chris swerved into the corner he'd almost missed, "Yes."

Ezra gave Chris another glare and he took in the determined expression on the older man's face. _I wish Chris didn't have that controlled look right now. Surrendering to that control is always so delicious. The man made you feel like you could reach out and touch his power._ Ezra blinked when he realised the car had stopped and that Vin and Chris were getting out.

He walked around the vehicle and Vin stepped out of the way as he reached for his overnight bag. Vin's eyes roamed over Ezra's form, the silk shirt he was wearing was blowing in the breeze, you could see the body move underneath the material. _The man looks just as sexy dressed as he does naked. How the hell was that possible._

Chris and Ezra stood in the doorway as Vin charged in. "I'll take this room," he called as he threw his bag on the bed.

"Well at least he left the main bedroom for me," Ezra stated and headed towards it.

"Wait a second, there's only two rooms," Chris looked disgruntled. "You can't expect me to sleep out here on the couch. I'm taller than the both of you."

"The only solution I can see would be if you shared a bed with either Vin or myself."

"Yeah, and then you'd definitely lose."

Chris sighed, "Fine, I'd rather sleep anywhere than with either of you."

Vin and Ezra grinned at each other, getting the better of Chris always excited them. "Uh, anyway I'm going to the lake for a swim. Does anyone want to come?"

Ezra shook his head, _the man must be joking. He's so enthusiastic and it always seems to rub off on me. There's no telling what I'll do if I get near the water with him._ "I'd prefer to haunt the village we drove past a little while back. You never know what antiques are left undiscovered in places like this."

Vin shrugged, "How about you Chris?"

 _Yeah right, like I'm going to do anything physical with Vin._ "No, I'll stay here and get some paperwork done."

Both Vin and Ezra stared at Chris incredulously, "WORK!" they yelled in unison.

 _What did they expect. It was the best way to keep his mind off both of these incredibly sensual men. Great my mind's back there again._ "You got a problem with that?"

"Uh no. See ya."

"I think I'll take my leave now as well. Before you decide to rope me into any chores." _Now a rope, that would be fun._ Ezra tried to shrug the image off as he headed out the door.

\----

"Find anything?" Chris asked as Ezra strolled in.

 _The most exquisite thing in this place is you right at this moment,_ Ezra thought as he watched Chris run his hand through is blond hair. "No."

"This cabin's fully serviced. There's plenty of food in the kitchen. If you're hungry."

 _Well, of course I'm hungry, but food wasn't quite what I had in mind._ "What about you, are you having anything?"

 _That would depend on what you're offering._ "No, I ate earlier."

"Okay, I might just make myself a sandwich," Ezra mumbled as he started shuffling around the kitchen.

"Where's the salt around here?"

Chris sighed as he walked past Ezra. He reached for the salt and turned around to see Ezra bent slightly over the bench preparing his food. _If he'd just spread his legs a little wider, I could slide between them. Putting slight pressure on his back, I'd make him bend over a little more so that I could feel his taut ass rubbing against me. Shit, it only takes Ezra being here for two minutes before I start fantasising again._

Chris came up on Ezra's left and placed the salt in front of him, "Here," he muttered. Ezra leaned into the sound, _Chris' breath felt so good against his ear. If he would just start to gently blow his way down behind my ear and down my neck. Surely that wouldn't count, I mean I wouldn't let it go any further. Well, I'd have to return the favour, but that's it._

Chris had made it halfway back to the couch when he realised Vin was standing in the doorway. Ezra also looked up to see why Chris had stopped. Vin had the front of his shirt open. His skin looked as if he'd been lying in the sun all day (which he practically had been), the only proof he'd been swimming was his still slightly damp hair. Chris just wanted to rip the shirt off him, while Ezra wanted to run his tongue over every section of skin that the sun had touched, knowing he would be able to taste the sunshine.

"Want something to eat?" Ezra asked as he wiped the mayonnaise off his finger. He hadn't been paying attention.

"I had some takeaway at the lake." _But I will lick that mayonnaise off for you._

Vin walked up beside Ezra to see what he was making. He reached out and grabbed a slice of tomato popping it into his mouth. Ezra glared at him, _yeah just keep grinning. I really want to wrestle that away from you, I'd even use my teeth to win._

"What's he doing?"

"What does it look like Mr Tanner."

Chris had taken his shirt off and was doing push ups on the floor. The muscles in his back and shoulders rippled with every up and down movement. His skin took on a slight sheen as the sweat started gathering evenly over his body.

Chris stood up and the pure lust on Vin and Ezra's face was almost too much, "I'm having a shower," he stated and wished he could ask if they'd like to join him.

Ezra and Vin jumped out of their hypnotic stated and glanced guiltily at each other.

Realising what Chris had just said Ezra quipped, "Don't use all the cold water."

Chris closed the door to the bathroom and prayed that neither man had noticed the bulge in his shorts, _I wonder if Ezra knows how sexy his sense of humour is._

Vin watched as Ezra polished off the last of his sandwich. _He could have offered me a taste, everything always tasted better when you sucked the essence off of Ezra's lips._ "What are we gonna do now?" he asked.

Ezra smiled and indicated a pack of cards on the table, "How about a game of chance?"

Vin pulled a couple of beers out the fridge and sat down across from Ezra at the table. Ezra started shuffling the cards and Vin found himself staring again, _those fingers were so nimble and talented. They also had a tendency to find their way into the most erotic crevices._

Vin gave himself a slight shake and tried to concentrate on the cards he'd been dealt. He reached for the beer and gripped the bottle tighter than was necessary. Ezra observed the muscle on this inside of Vin's arm tense as his hand curled around the glass. _Vin always clenches his fist around whatever he's holding onto when he's about to come. I wonder of Chris realises that's why I always thrust my hips close to Vin's fingers while he's being pleasured, can't have the man wasting that kind of grip on the sheeting._

Both men weren't really keeping up with who was winning, hell neither of them cared.

Ezra was dealing again, "You're a show off Ez." Ezra didn't take the bait, just grinned wider and continued with his elaborate tricks. Vin would have loved to run his foot up the inside of Ezra's thighs and rub against his crotch, he was sure the cards would fly in all directions if he did. As Ezra picked up his cards, he almost did drop them. Vin turned in his seat.

There stood Chris with a towel wrapped around his waist. His skin was glistening and Ezra licked his lips imaging what it would be like to lick and suck those droplets of water, he wouldn't stop until the man was completely dry.

"Who wants to go next?" Chris asked as he moved over to the couch. He quickly whipped off his towel and replaced it with a pair of boxers, he'd also heard the intake of breath but couldn't tell whether it was Ezra or Vin.

"Me," both men said in unison.

"Whoever has the highest hand gets to shower next. Agreed?"

Vin shrugged, "Sure."

A moment later, "You cheated," Vin grumbled.

"Mr Tanner, if you did not witness the actual event, then I didn't cheat." _Vin should really stop pouting like that, it makes me want to lean over and nibble on his bottom lip._ Ezra felt a telltale twitch in his groin and rushed into the bathroom before he acted on his impulse.

Chris smiled and lay back on the couch. _Those two always seemed to be throwing insults back and forth, I always enjoy making them shut up by giving them something else to do with their mouths. It's a shame I can't do it now._ Chris closed his eyes, better to let sleep overtake him than something else.

Vin couldn't believe it, Chris couldn't possibly have fallen asleep. Vin leaned over an waved his hand over Chris' face. The man hardly stirred, _I wonder what he did in the shower to exhaust him like this._ Vin leaned lower and reached towards one of Chris' nipples. _Chris won't wake up because of one light stroke. No, I can't take that chance. It was Chris and Ezra that started this._ Vin's hand hovered over the broad chest under him for another minute before Vin stepped back and started pacing the room.

Ezra emerged in much the same style as Chris had. Vin took one look and ran past him into the bathroom. Ezra chuckled, let his eyes linger over the sleeping form and went into his room.

\----

Chris was woken by the smell of coffee. He lifted his head and watched as Vin placed the mugs on the table. He'd already laid out toast and fruit and Chris was reminded how generous the younger man could be. Always willing to do anything in his power to provide gratification.

"Nice to see you two finally up."

Ezra tied the front of the robe he was wearing together, up was right. He loved the sound of Vin's voice, especially in the mornings when it sounded deeper and huskier.

Chris had noticed Ezra's reaction, _I'd gladly take care of that for you, by the look on your face one long, deep suck should do it._

As they were eating breakfast all three men tried to recall how it felt to have each other's mouths wrapped around something other than food. As each man's lips glistened from the juice of the fruit it wasn't hard to imagine how it would look.

"I'm going for a walk. Since I made breakfast, you two should clean up."

As Chris wiped the table he realised that this cabin had way too many smooth surfaces. _It would be so easy to throw Ezra onto one and ravage him. Most of these surfaces would be the exact height._

"Perhaps we should catch up with Mr Tanner. See how close to nature he's getting."

Chris nodded in agreement. The fresh air might do him some good.

Ezra and Chris had to run to catch up with Vin. Ezra thought it would have been much more fun to tackle Vin, rolling around on the earth seemed very appealing right now.

Vin smiled, he adored hearing the sound of his friends panting and out of breath. Especially when he was the cause.

"Where are you headed?" Chris asked.

"There's supposed to be a small cafe at the end of this trail," Vin answered.

"Sounds wonderful," Ezra stated. At least in public they'd have to control themselves.

Chris, Vin and Ezra were surprised at all the little things that were now turning them on. The way Ezra sipped his favourite coffee and then closed his eyes and sighed as the liquid slid down his throat. Chris' easy stride and the way he seemed to use every muscle in his legs without even straining. The way the wind blew through Vin's hair and how he tilted his head when he brushed it away from his face.

When they finally reached the cabin they only had an hour to go before 5pm hit. Ezra for one was glad that they had taken their walk so slowly, it had wasted the day, but hadn't tired them out.

\----

"Five, four, three, two, one." Finally the hand on the clock hit 5pm. Ezra and Chris grinned at each other, at the same time they both grabbed one of Vin's arms and led him into the main bedroom.

\----

Three men lay tangled together on the bed, breathing heavily, sweating and most of all completely satisfied.

Once Vin had caught his breath, he held out his hand. "I'd like my winnings now."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked confused, "Nobody won, we were all able to control ourselves."

"The clock out there's wrong. It was only four when you both attacked me," Vin laughed.

Ezra rolled over and grabbed his watch from the bedside table taking it out into the living room. When he returned his expression said it all, "It appears Mr Tanner is telling the truth. Although I have a feeling that someone changed the clock. Which is cheating and therefore doesn't count," Ezra stated as he looked pointedly at Vin.

"Come off it Ez. Like you said, if you didn't see it, it ain't cheating."

Chris glanced at Ezra and nodded imperceptibly, "Okay Vin, the money's out in my bag."

Vin pulled on the pair of jeans he'd discarded earlier and waltzed out to retrieve his winnings."

Just as Vin turned around with the 150 dollars held up, Ezra quickly slammed the door and locked it from the inside.

"What the..." Vin rested his head against the door. He realised he wasn't going to be let in anytime soon when he heard soft moans and murmurs. Sliding down the door, he leaned back and drew his knees up. _This was hardly fair, just because I won. I would never treat Ezra or Chris this way. I always forgive them for everything. Well, I'm going to take this money and have a night on the town back in Denver, might even invite the others. In fact, I think I'll take Chris' car. Those two can find their own way back. That's exactly what I'll do...._

"OH, CHRIS. YES!"

_Okay, so first I'll have a swim in the cold lake, then I'll leave._

THE END


End file.
